


cigar smoke and sugar

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gwen Stacy Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Osborn, Omega Verse, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A quick save, as Spiderman, left him with the scent of cigar smoke and sugar. The scent of a home that wasn't Aunt May's, but still important.An omega, and a rather familiar one at that.The new CEO of Oscorp seems to have caught Spiderman's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay hng
> 
> here we go, an abo parksborn au boios, 
> 
> omega!harry and alpha!peter bc i make the rules with this fic y ee t

The daily meetings and lunches were a common occurrence, they'd meet there, get something to eat, and then they would be off, maybe to a park or something.

Until they weren't.

One day, without any warning, Harry just didn't come. Peter brushed it off as him being busy or his father keeping him back that day. But then, Harry didn't come anymore. He didn't tell Peter.

In fact, Peter got nothing from Harry.

The people at Osborn wouldn't let him in, Harry wouldn't answer any texts or calls.

There was nothing anywhere about him passing away, nothing of him getting hurt.

Nothing.

It kinda hurt Peter, in a way.

When Peter had gone to Oscorp to find out about his father's experiments and in turn got his spider powers, he had hoped that he could at least get a small glimpse of the boy.

Nope.

Then he became Spiderman and presented as an Alpha.

Soon enough, he learned that Harry had been carted off to some boarding school and had all of his contacts cut off. Including him.

Thanks, Norman Osborn!

A few years passed, and a quick save, as Spiderman, left him with the scent of cigar smoke and sugar. The scent of a home that wasn't Aunt May's, but still important.

An omega, and a rather familiar one at that.

It was something that happened often- a pedestrian walked out into traffic and a car was coming. According to procedure- he swung down, grabbed the person, and deposited them on the roof of a nearby building. They had a hood on, shading over their face, but they're still was something that made him question if he knew this one, this person.

The fear-scent coming from the omega was enough to tell that they were frazzled enough by the debacle. Peter stepped toward them with a small sigh. "You should really look both ways before you cross the street, lest you get squashed."

"I was kinda in a hurry, Spiderman." They huffed, crossing their arms.

"Still, a hurry doesn't-"

"If I'm being chased, I'm sure that's warrant enough to be running across the street."

"What?"

A groan. "I said-" They paused for a moment before taking off their hood and sunglasses. "I was being chased by some people- Paparazzi, I'd assume, but I can never be too careful-"

"Harry Osborn?" Peter asked quietly, eyes widening behind the mask.

"Yeah, son of Norman Osborn? New CEO of Oscorp? That's me." He shrugged, the fear scent had begun to die down, "Managed to sneak out after the old man passed. He had me carted back here so I could take over or whatever."

"What? Norman-" This wasn't happening.

"Yep. He's gone," A slow, shaky breath, "Some disease. Press was probably the ones chasing me before you swooped in and saved the day, Spiderboy. Surprised they found me out so quickly." Harry grumbled, "How do I get down now?"

"Where do you need to go?" Peter stood up straight ready to help.

"Probably the Oscorp building," -Harry waved off Peter as was about to offer a swing over- "But I want some more time on my own before they put guards out on me. I just want to get back down on the street."

"Don't you think that with the paparazzi-"

"How do I get down."

"Fire escape. Now don't jump into oncoming traffic again-"

"Got it, mom." Harry climbed down onto the ladder and was gone.

Peter's face flushed. Stupid 6th-grade crush.

* * *

To be honest, it wasn't very long before Harry got himself in trouble again. Cornered by a group of alphas, the omega wasn't very happy. Spiderman once again swooped down and saved him.

The alphas were webbed up for attempting to do anything to him.

"Wow, once more, Spiderboy. Congrats on saving a billionaire twice in one day." A beat of silence. "I wanna go home now." The omega in the boy was speaking up a bit there, and both Peter, Harry's old best friend, and the alpha in him wouldn't let him walk back like this. Not in this state.

Peter grabbed him and swung to the Osborn mansion. There wasn't a peep from him until he told him what balcony to drop off at. He placed him down on the stone outcropping and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Harry quickly said his thanks and rushed inside, leaving Peter alone, crouching on the stone railing.

It had been years since he had visited this place, but from what he could see through the windows, nothing had changed.

He watched for a second before jumping from the balcony and swinging away.

* * *

Peter sat in front of Gwen Stacy, having stopped for a quick lunch at a local restaurant. It had been a few days since the Harry incident, and Peter was still reeling.

"You smell different," The beta remarked, looking him in the eye. "You seem rather happy." She placed her fork down on the napkin, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah," Peter began but stopped, unsure of what to say.

"You gonna tell me who's caught your eye?" She smiled, making him freeze.

"How did you know?"

Gwen snorted. "Your scent. You're excited about something. The Peter I know hasn't been this excited since we had first gotten together."

"You're right."

"See? I'm smart." She took a sip from her glass of water before humming and speaking again. "I might be heading out to Oxford. I have the chance of getting a scholarship."

"Oh."

"Mhm, just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Like, in England?"

"Yes, Peter," She sighed, "Now tell me about this person that you're so happy about."

"Well, uh, I just kinda met him as Spiderman, and he's kinda cute-" He wrung his hands as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry. Harry Osborn." 

"Harry Osborn? The new CEO of Oscorp? As in my new boss?"

"Yeah, I used to be friends with him as kids. I saved him a few days ago, and I haven't seen him in years-" Peter said, "Did you know he's an Omega?"

"Omega... You just like him because he's an Omega?"

"No! No. I used to have a crush on him before he disappeared, anyway. It... May have come back full force when I saw him again, I guess." Peter rested his chin on his hand. "_Maybe _it's partly because he's an Omega, but still."

Gwen laughed softly. "What? You gonna go after him?"

"You mean try to court him?"

"Yeah. A few alphas have tried to already. Felicia has turned them all down by his request. I doubt you could get one past her." 

"_Peter Parker _probably couldn't. But_ Spiderman_ probably can." Peter said with a smile. He stood up, placing some cash on the table. "That should pay for it."

"Peter?"

"I've got something to do!" He replied, dashing out the door to the restaurant and out onto the streets of New York.

Gwen shook her head exhaustedly before standing to go to her interview.

* * *

Spiderman sat down on the railing of the balcony, swinging his legs back and forth. He watched the streets below, searching for anything he might need to handle. He almost didn't notice when the boy he was waiting for leaned his arms on it, blue eyes watching as well.

The scent of cigar smoke and sugar was back.

"Well, it's a surprise that Spiderman, New York's hero, came to see _me._" Harry laughed, and Peter was glad there was a scent blocker on his suit. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright from the other day." Peter sputtered out.

Harry gave him an incredulous look, "Alright then, Spiderboy." A smile. "And it's not because I'm an impressionable omega?"

"No!" Peter spoke, "I just wanted to-"

"You have the stance of an Alpha, despite you having some sort of scent canceler. Pretty obvious."

"No, Harry, I-"

A chuckle. "It's fine. I don't like being pushed around, but hey, a hero on my side is pretty good for me. Now, shoo before I change my mind. And it's Mr. Osborn to you."

"Oh, alright, but-"

An eyebrow raised.

"Fine."

* * *

Spiderman began to visit Harry Osborn often, and the omega was fine with it. Peter was immensely happy about everything, and Gwen was just very confused.

All Peter needed was a present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

"How long have you been visiting him?" Gwen's voice crackled through the phone.

"Almost a month." Peter replied, narrowly avoiding a person jogging by.

A hum. "And just now, you decide to court him?"

He laughed. "Hey, maybe I wanted him to know I didn't want him for his money." He kicked a rock across the sidewalk, "And to make sure I still even wanna court him in the first place."

"And do you?" Gwen asked after a moment of shuffling.

"Yeah."

"What are you starting with?" 

"Dunno, just gonna walk to some store and see what they have." Peter said, moving the phone to his other ear. "I'll figure something good out."

"He's rich, right?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that while looking." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smirking. She hung up right as he approached a small store.

Peter entered through the door (because, where else, the wall?) his eyes gazing around for something that maybe Harry would like.

What do you court omegas with?

Something they like?

What did Harry like?

Harry could probably easily buy anything Peter could with all of the money he gets from just the Spiderman photos, which was probably what Gwen was talking about. And even if the item was with love, he wouldn't be surprised if Harry just ignored it.

Peter paused. Aunt May was an omega. What would Aunt May like? She loved cooking, and he was sure if he made something for her-

Cookies?

Would Harry even care for cookies? 

Well, there was only one way of knowing, Peter guessed.

* * *

"I'm home, Aunt May!" Peter called, dropping his backpack off by the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back. _Nice._

He made his way into the kitchen, resting his arms on the counter. He smiled at his aunt. "Hey, can I see your chocolate chip cookie recipe?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged anyway. "Over there in the box of recipes, as always." She went back to whatever she was cooking. "We should have everything to make them."

"Thanks, May." He went to dig through the box, intent on finding it.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked, but was met with silence. "A party? A show-"

"For a friend, Aunt May."

"Must be some friend."

"_May._"

"Alright, alright." She laughed, "Would you like me to help?"

Peter chuckled back. "Of course."

"Now, first I need you to find a the ingredients on here- grab the flour, 3 eggs, sugar-"

Peter smiled fondly.

* * *

Spiderman shifted on his feet as he stood on the balcony, wondering if it was a good idea or not to leave the cookies there. Courting was confusing to him, as it involved getting the omega to like him, with gifts and items that they'd like.

But gifts weren't really what Peter thought would make an omega like him. He shrugged and placed the bag down in front of the door. It was a start.

And if Harry didn't want any more gifts, that would be alright. As long as Harry accepted him, it would be alright.

After a short moment of silence, Peter jumped from the balcony and swung off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short ://


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi heres an update

Harry Osborn had been courted before. And he had turned every alpha and beta that approached him down.

At this point, he just had Felicia turn them down for him. The alpha was fine with it, she just smiled and went on with her day.

Now, when a bag full of homemade cookies showed up on the balcony, he had to commend whoever climbed up there.

But upon seeing the small note attached to the bag, he had to accept it. It was from the webcrawler that seemed to be living on his doorstep. The note read "To a special Omega, from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The cookies were really good.

Harry brought them into Oscorp that day and shared them with his assistant, Felisha. A snack, something to eat. They were gone within the first few hours.

* * *

Harry leaned on the banister of the balcony, a cigarette in his fingers. He blew out a puff of smoke. The breeze was nice this evening, the sky clear save for a few white and puffy clouds.

It had only been a month since his father had confirmed it, but the tremors had begun to get worse. He was to die the same way that his father did. The Osborn Curse. Retroviral Hypodysplasia. It was to take over his body and slowly kill him from the inside out.

Why give any alpha that pain?

The first scabs of the sickness had begun to appear, well, at least the one on his neck. It was green, sickly, and gross. Harry resolved to begin to wear a scarf around it, to cover it up from prying eyes. He even wore it now, in fear that there was _some _camera on him.

It was then he heard feet hit the balcony behind him. He chuckled, "It's not every day you're courted by New York's hero, right Spiderman?"

The shuffling of feet. "How did you know it was me?"

"What other person would be on my balcony this late?" Harry twirled the cigarette in his hand. "Other than someone trying to murder me, but what murderer would climb fifty stories and not have already killed me? And how would I have not noticed them?"

"Uh," Spiderman began, but trailed off, "It's not that healthy to smoke."

A snort. "Like I don't know that." Harry hummed, "The cookies were pretty good-" _Amazing-_ "I gave one to Felicia. She said they were good too. There aren't any left though."

Spiderman laughed. "Good, my Aunt and I made them. I didn't tell her who they were for. Not just yet."

"Not _yet_?"

"Nope."

Harry rolled his eyes, snuffing out the cigarette. "Why court _me_?"

"What? Why would I court you?"

"Mhm."

"Dunno, just felt like it?"

Harry laughed curtly. "There seems like there's more to this than just feeling like it. There always is."

"No, but I have my reasons. I like you, I guess."

"I'd hope so. Don't need some gold digger trying to steal my father's money, or mine, now, I guess."

Spiderman gasped, "Like you'd ever think I would do that!?"

Harry shrugged. "You never know. You'd be surprised how many people go after me for my money and an easy omega."

A moment of silence.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"What?"

* * *

Harry did not expect to be swinging through the city like this today. Actually, he really wasn't planning to do anything today. Maybe get a drink, wait for Spiderman to maybe give him more cookies.

And now, he was halfheartedly trying not to scream as Spiderman swung him around New York, high above the streets and people. It was different when he was saved. Not now when he was literally being thrown around New York City. The hero kept telling him that he would be fine, that he wouldn't be dropped, but Harry was still scared half to death. It wasn't fun in the slightest.

They stopped on one of the taller buildings- Harry really didn't care what one it was at that moment- not at the top, but on a outcropping not far below it. He was scared, and that was way too much for him. "Why?!"

Spiderman appeared behind him, hanging from a web. "What ever do you mean?" Harry could _hear_ the smirk in his tone.

"You just _threw_ me around the city!" He yelled, waving his hands around wildly.

"But I didn't drop you!"

"Yeah, but you could've!-" He stopped, turning on his heel. "What if..." He reached for the man's neck, about ready to begin to peel the mask off.

"Don't!" Spiderman gasped, almost falling off the thin web that was _somehow_ holding all his weight. _How did he even do that?_

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to take your mask off fully. I'm not going to reveal your identity or whatever. Just for a moment-" He could tell that the alpha was uncomfortable as he peeled the mask off bit by bit, enough that he could see his lips. The alpha's scent hit him full force, something familiar that he couldn't place, not just yet. He shook his head to clear his mind for a moment before kissing him.

Everything that was around them blurred, the kiss the only thing on his mind. Harry pulled back, Spiderman letting out a desperate whine. "What? You wanted more or something?"

Spiderman hmphed, curling down off the web and onto his feet. He sat down, pulling the other close to him. "Sit."

Harry complied, sitting down. He found himself entranced by the alpha's scent once more; he tried to keep himself from burying his face in the alpha's neck. It didn't work. Spiderman smelt safe, like a warm, loving home that would be there for him if he needed something. And to be honest, that's what Harry wanted. 

_But why give any alpha that pain?_

Harry suddenly pulled back, alert and in control again. He stood on shaky feet, his head swimming. "I want to go back."

"Harry, are you-"

"I want to go back."

"Did I do or say something-"

"_Please._"

"Of course."

* * *

They were back within minutes, Harry shooing off the vigilante before he could protest anymore. After collapsing on the bed, he crumbled.

He was going to die, and the hero wouldn't know it. He was _falling_ for the hero, making all of this way too complicated. He stayed for a moment before coming to a decision.

The hero would _never_ know.

Harry would find a cure and Spiderman wouldn't know that he was sick until he was cured. Of course.

Then there would be no need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let harry fall for spiderman 2k19


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter lol
> 
> also half the time idk whether or not to use peter or spiderman as his name when he's spiderman and its in peter's pov smh. so you get to see two different names for him :)
> 
> wow more notes. i have completely forgotten how harry's desk works for some reason? so i may have changed it to something more of a computer than it was in the movie lol.

"Felicia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the Osborn Curse?" Harry tapped the desk lightly, ignoring the paperwork that littered it.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn."

"First, I've told you to call me Harry. And second, did my father ever work on a cure for the curse?" 

"Of course, Harry," Felicia began, "It was always his first goal with Oscorp. A cure was researched for years."

"Then have they reached anything yet?"

"All of the data was deleted years ago, sir."

"Oh," He whispered, "Pool some money into researching more. Tell me if they need anything."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Spiderman sat on the banister, watching the boot of the apartment. He held a bag in his hand, this time it was some leftover brownies from a small get-together that May had hosted. Peter had taken them in hopes that Harry would enjoy them.

He rapped lightly on the door, wondering if Harry was home or not. No answer lead to him thinking that the CEO was at Oscorp. Of course he would be.

His new goal was to get to Oscorp.

By the time he had reached the building, the streetlights had begun to turn on, the buildings beginning to glow as the day turned into night. He clung to the windows, peering in to see if Harry was there. And he was. Peter slightly knocked on the glass, startling the omega who looked back at him with wide eyes, which turned into a glare.

Harry stood and opened the window. "What the hell was that for? Actually, why the hell are you here?"

Spiderman jumped down into the room, shrugging. "Wanted to see you. And, you weren't back at the house-"

"So you decide to disturb me while I'm trying to work?"

"Yes. I brought brownies?" He smiled, holding up the bag for emphasis.

Harry quickly grabbed the bag. "I'll be taking these, thank you- But, shoo now. I'm busy." He stalked back to the desk, sitting back down and throwing the bag haphazardly on it.

Peter walked up behind him, peering down at the table. "So your desk is like a computer screen?"

Harry jumped again, swiping out of several things he had open and wrapping a scarf around his neck. He seemed nervous. "Yes. Kinda. Why are you still here? Don't you have some random jaywalker to catch, Spiderboy?"

"I'm here because I want to be." Peter hummed, ignoring the closed out tabs in favor of the scarf. "Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Because I was cold."

"And now that you're wearing it, you're fine?"

"_Yes._" If looks could kill, Peter would be dead.

"Is there anything I can do-"

"I'm fine, sir. You've done what you wanted to do, right?" Harry huffed, looking about ready to slam his head into the table.

Peter nodded, resolving to push up his mask a little above his mouth so his nose could be seen. He decided to nose his way around the scarf to the omega's neck and scent gland. He could feel Harry tense up for a moment until he leaned back.

"Needy alpha." He whimpered, but it wasn't in a growl. Peter knew that Harry seemed to be under a lot of stress, but he didn't know why. And he wanted to fix that.

"But you need to calm down, rest."

Harry pretty much pushed him away as he sat up and his attention focused completely on the desk. "This is more important than being relaxed, I need to get the funding out, and they're starting testing tomorrow-"

"Retroviral hypodysplasia?" Peter read aloud, noticing a tab left open on the screen of the desk. As soon as he said it, Harry swiped out of it, ignoring the question and looking at some discarded paperwork. "What is that?" Soft blue eyes fixated on him. Harry looked absolutely exhausted as he sat quiet, probably thinking. "Well?"

"A disease." He whispered, saying it slowly as if he was trying to leave something out of it. He chose his words carefully, it seemed. "My father had it. It's what he died from. He always looked for a cure in any possible situation. Most of his work on Oscorp was just a way to find a cure." Harry leaned back in the chair, sighing. "I'm going to put together some money to continue whatever research that he had that _wasn't deleted._ It's the least I can do. But with all the other budget problems, I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Was it contagious? Do you have it?" Spiderman looked at him worriedly, having pulled down his mask over his mouth once more.

"No, it wasn't contagious." Harry took a deep breath, "And, no, I don't have it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. So Harry wouldn't die from whatever this disease was. Then his phone buzzed.

"What was that?"

"My aunt. I have to go home."

Harry nodded, looking back to the table of paperwork he had to do. No answer.

Spiderman lept out the window and into the night.

So he could get Aunt May some eggs.

-

Had Harry lied to Spiderman? Yes. But, it was only to keep the alpha from worrying any more than he had been. 

There had been no new leads on what could be done to help his disease. They would be taking a sample of his blood tomorrow, and the budget problems he had were real. He put his head into his hands and groaned.

He fished the odd box that his father gave him out of his pocket, flipping it around his hand for the thousandth time. Norman had said it contained info on the cure, maybe something would work in the long run. But he couldn't figure out how to work it. Was it some hologram? A mini computer? Did he have to connect it to a TV?

He placed it off to the side on his desk, his attention turning back to the paperwork.

A new tab on the table caught his attention. And it had opened a multitude of tabs all about the cure. Spiders being a prominent feature of it.

He began to read through each and every tab, and each of them had one thing in common.

Either it be Mary or Richard-

Or Peter-

The Parkers were prominent in the search for this cure.

After a while, a voice had been heard from the doorway. "Harry?" It was Felicia.

"Yes?" He asked, still reading through.

She walked up to his desk, placing down some papers. "We have some leftover funding that seemed to be forgotten once the repairs on the tower were finished after the incident with Dr. Connors."

"Is it enough to start the research?" Harry asked hopefully, grabbing one of the papers with fervor.

"No," Felicia spoke, making Harry deflate and begin to place the paper down. "But, it's enough to help us."

Harry stood, nodding. "Send that funding to the research immediately. Are you sure there is nothing about the spiders left?"

Felicia froze. "We got rid of all the spiders after Dr Connors left the building, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Not that I know of." Felicia shook her head sadly. "I can try my best to see if anything about them turns up."

"Thank you." He whispered, grabbing his coat. "Can you see if any other projects have extra funding that they aren't using? And if there are, please move it to the research." He walked to the door, stopping in the doorway. "And, Felicia? Can you send for Peter Parker to come in tomorrow morning if possible? I need to speak with him."

"Of course."

Harry left the room, and if his assistant, or anyone else, noticed the scent of alpha on him, they said nothing, perhaps in fear of being yelled at.

He was going to listen to Spiderman and get some rest, calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu, a new chap so soon i kno


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> Another chapterrrr

Peter was not expecting a call from Oscorp as soon as he arrived home with the eggs that May had requested of him. He had walked into the house, spoke to May, and went up to his room. It had taken a total of five minutes before May had called him downstairs, telling him that someone was on the phone line for him.

Oscorp. It seemed like a robot saying that he needed to visit Oscorp. The CEO would like to speak with him.

And that would be Harry.

Why would Harry be wanting Peter Parker?

* * *

Peter walked into the tower the next morning, nervous. The hustle and bustle of the tower was little to calm his nerves. He needed to walk up to the front desk and ask where he needed to go. It was that simple.

This time, he wasn't stealing anyone's name. 

The woman behind the counter smiled as he approached. "Name?"

"Peter Parker." He spoke quickly, wanting to just get this experience done and over with.

"Ah yes. Mr. Osborn wishes to speak with you. Top floor, not the roof. Felicia, his assistant will talk to you about it." The woman smiled, handing a small pass so he could get in. "Return this when you are done here."

Peter nodded, making bus way through the gates and into the first elevator he could find. Harry was expecting Peter Parker. 

He had worn a small scent blocker, due to Harry knowing his scent from Spiderman. He didn't need that bridge just yet.

The elevator rose slowly, the robotic voice counting each floor. When he finally reached the level he was supposed to be at, he stepped out to see a woman, an alpha, who he perceived to be Felicia standing there.

"Hello," She watched him intently, "You must be Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker," He trailed, "That is I." He said it weakly, then with more confidence, "Yeah. That's me."

"I am Felicia, Harry's assistant. I will be going over what he wished to go ever with you today, instead of him." She peered at her clipboard, turning on her heel and beginning to walk. "We will be going to his office. Come on."

"Why can't _he_ talk to me?" Peter asked, trailing behind her.

Felicia shrugged. "He called in sick today. Must be feeling a little under the weather. We decided that it would be better if I had you come in anyway instead of waiting for him to be okay again." Peter nodded, resolving that he would visit Harry after this, just in case. They arrived at the glass doors that lead to the office and she pushed them open. "You first."

He nodded, walking in and up to the desk. She followed behind him, motioning him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She sat where Harry would. "You'll have to watch the TV over there, as it will be quite hard to follow along if we did it on the desk." She placed a small black square on the table and selected a video. It began to play on the TV.

They went over several videos and even photos that the box had contained, each one with one thing in common: his Parents or him. Spiders were always prevalent, but there were stills of the inside of his childhood home and also Ben and May's house. 

Peter gaped as they went through the last of the photos. Felicia stared at him quietly, as if watching and waiting for his reaction, as if he had something to say.

"Oscorp..." Peter breathed, "What does this even mean?"

"It means that while Norman Osborn was in power, he was intent on watching you. Be it both with these still or Harry. All I know is that Harry did not listen to his father in that factor." She removed the box from the table, in turn removing the ever cycling stills on the TV. "Mr. Osborn wished to speak with you about your parents."

"My parents? He should know that they died when-"

"He wants to know what you know about the spiders, Mr. Parker."

"I know nothing of the spiders, ma'am." Peter stuttered, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. "My parents never told me anything about their jobs. They then dropped me at my Aunt and Uncle's house with no explanation. They then died. I have nothing to say."

She narrowed her eyes. "Alright." She looked at her clipboard once more. "Mr. Osborn wants you to know we will be doing our best to get rid of all of the surveillance around your house and family." She sighed, looking at her watch. "I have to be going. I suggest you head out now as well. Harry wished that he would be the one to show you this stuff, but he was of course sick."

"Thank you, Miss Felica."

She nodded and left the room, leaving Peter to his own devices.

He wandered around the room for a little bit before finding his way back to the elevator and to the first floor. He placed the pass down on the desk and the woman behind the counter smiled at him and wished him a good day. He wished her one back.

He rushed out of Oscorp, speeding into a nearby alleyway and changing into Spiderman. And yes, he removed the scent blocker.

* * *

The door was unlocked. It surprised Peter as he tested the knob when Harry did not answer after he knocked.

Spiderman stepped through the doorway, Harry's scent sticking to almost every wall of the room. He absentmindedly rubbed his scent gland, wondering why.

"Who's there?" Someone called from another room, afraid.

"Harry, it's just me?"

The bright blue eyes of the omega peeked around a doorway, confused. They widened as they caught sight of Spiderman, Harry dashing out to him. "Spiderboy. What are you doing here."

"I came to see you."

"An amazing time to come see me." Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around Spiderman's neck. "A great, great time."

"Should I not be here?"

"Mmmh," Harry hummed, not answering as he pulled up the mask enough to reach Peter's scent gland.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Like I said, you came at a great time." Harry growled for a moment, "Why were you wearing a scent blocker before this. I can smell it." He attempted to scrub it off for a moment. "Good enough."

Peter wasn't understanding any of this. Why did he keep saying that? He attempted to help get the blocker off. "Harry."

Harry was nuzzling into Peter's neck, slowly pulling him back to the couch. "I'm going into heat, Spiderboy. You either stay or leave."

"What?" That was a surprise. Harry persuaded Peter to sit down. And stay or leave? Was he really inviting-

"Y'know, that time of year? Where-"

"Yes, I know." Spiderman spoke, pulling up his mask to reveal his mouth and nose. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind. "Let me see your gland." Harry grinned, craning his neck up. Spiderman leaned down over him, slightly brushing his lips against the skin.

Harry was falling deep under already.

Peter's eyes caught on a green scab on the omega's- his omega's- neck. "What's this?" He trailed a gloved finger over it.

Harry mumbled something before replying with "Nothing, just a rash. Ignore it. Keep going."

Peter fumbled for information about green crashes in his foggy mind, but no avail. He only crashed his lips into Harry's, who chuckled through it.

They stayed like that for a while, before Spiderman sat up, as if something was calling to him through his groggy mind.

Spiderman hummed distractedly, standing up. Harry whined, whimpering something unintelligible. He only received being picked up and whisked away to the bedroom.

It would be a long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I bet its obvious 
> 
> Tbh that buildup was probably crap but like at least it's over with so I can at least write well in the next few lol


	6. Chapter 6

Peter groggily opened his eyes. Something was different. The most obvious thing was that this was _not_ his room. He didn't exactly have the energy to get up, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to with the person that was curled up against him.

Wait. Was was the last thing he did?

He had gone to see Felicia, Harry's assistant, then went to see Harry because her was sick and then-

Harry had been in the start of his heat.

Peter must've been with him for his heat.

Which meant...

He turned his head to see Harry curled up against him, fast asleep. He hummed for a moment, deciding to fall back asleep. He almost did, before a certain thought pushed through his head.

Harry knew him as Spiderman- And if his mask was- He reached up to his face and noticed that the mask was rolled up to right underneath his eyes, still concealing his identity.

But why was he courting him as Spiderman? Soon, he would have to reveal his identity to Harry if it went on like this, so what was the point in endangering him? If anyone caught wind of Spiderman taking fancy of an omega, then they could use that as leverage.

None of that would be good for Harry.

In a bout of panic, he managed to get off the bed without disturbing Harry, giving the omega a pillow to hold onto instead. He put his suit back on and dashed to the window.

He would have to come up with a good excuse to get away with however long he had been gone.

* * *

Harry was cold when he woke up. It was usually this way after one of his heats, but this time it was different. The stale scent of an alpha stuck to the sheets- Spiderman.

Speaking of, where was he?

Harry stood and put on some clothes, uncaring of what he looked like- this was _his _house, anyway. He stepped out into the living room, intent on finding his phone.

The light from the windows was incredibly bright, making him squint. The room was quiet as he walked over to the desk on the other side. He noticed the window was open, a chill blowing in.

He grabbed his phone, pocketing it. The window wasn't open when Spiderman had first come in, he had closed it. Spiderman must've left in a hurry.

A swirl of nervousness appeared in his chest. Spiderman wouldn't leave him like that without a purpose, would he? A chill ran down his spine as he pulled the window closed.

Harry pulled out his phone to see how long he had been out. Only 2 days- much shorter than his usual heat, which was around a week. He assumed that it was because he had an alpha with him- but it was still odd.

Maybe if he waited, the hero would return.

It would also be a good idea to wait until the end of the week so no one would get suspicious.

* * *

Peter knew that he had made two very important mistakes. One was that he had pretty much endangered Harry. The second was that he had left Harry behind like that.

It had been almost a week- five days actually, since he had woken up next to the omega. Now, he was standing in front of a man who was calling himself Electro. He had spoken to this man after saving him from a runaway truck- one of the many things he had done while trying to keep Harry out his mind. 

He had managed to explain to May that Oscorp didn't want much and ended up going over some tests with him- told him about spiders. Then he told her that he had spent the next two nights with a friend. He told her he was sorry that his phone went dead.

He wasn't sure if she believed him.

Now he just needed to keep this guy calm.

* * *

Spiderman never returned. When the week was over, Harry _did_ return to work. He walked in and went straight to his office.

What he didn't know was that every omega that met with him could smell on him.

Harry Osborn was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are really stretching out the timeline of the movie jdhdjdhd
> 
> Also I've completely made up Alexandra, just to make it way easier on myself. Shes just a nurse or whatever and probably won't appear in any other chapters

The scent of a pregnant omega was always a little hard to tell within the first month. Unless it was another omega who caught a whiff of your scent. Older and more experienced omegas could understand it right away, while younger ones would take a little longer to realize what was going on.

But there was an unspoken rule that all of them knew. And that was that if you knew an another omega was pregnant and they hadn't told everyone yet, you weren't supposed to mention it to anyone.

Now, Harry didn't know of his condition, but many omegas did. It was odd to him when some omegas that would visit him over the day would give him odd looks, or the one who uttered a small "Congratulations," to him as he sat, hunched over papers. 

This went on for a few days. Each time he would grow a little more confused and wanted to ask what was wrong with him. Was it the curse? A small patch of skin under his eye had begun to turn a sickly green color, the rot beginning to show. It could be.

But what was with the congratulations?

Harry just shrugged it off, trying his best to get through the week. He did well up until around a week and a half after his heat. 

He had been almost falling asleep when something in his stomach felt terrible. He found himself rushing to the bathroom in a panic, barely making it. A few people gave him pitying looks, mostly omegas. Felicia asked him if he was alright, and if he wanted her to call someone in.

He told her no, and she seemed apprehensive when he walked away. It continued to happen over the next few days, and each time the alpha would try to get someone to help. He always said no.

But after a few days, Felicia didn't listen. He emerged from the bathroom, feeling a lot better, actually, when a woman walked up to him.

"Mister Osborn?"

Harry stared her down for a moment before sighing, "Yes? That's me."

She nodded. "May I speak with you?"

"Fine, come with me." The woman was an omega and he had never seen her in the workplace before. They walked to his office, Felicia smiling at the woman.

"Miss Alexandra."

"Miss Felicia."

Harry gave a look to the both of them. "You know each other.?"

"Alexandra is a friend of mine. She works at a nearby Omega Clinic. I called her in so she could check on you. Your scent had been off and you've been rather sick." Harry scowled at her, but she shook her head. "You are _not_ getting out of this whether you like it or not."

"Fine, fine. How about you come into my office, Miss Alexandra?" He silently seethed, he did not need a nurse to check on him. He was perfectly fine save for the curse, thank you very much.

Alexandra smiled and nodded, walking in and sitting on the couch on the far side of the room. She beckoned him over and he groaned, only obliging because Felicia would be furious. He sat down on the other side of the couch, as far as he could be from her. "Let's get this over with." He growled, not trying very hard to conceal his anger. Seemed a bit more dramatic than usual.

"Of course," She smiled, "Then let's get to the the few questions I have for you." 

"Okay."

"When was your last heat?"

Harry paused. "Almost two weeks ago? I think?"

"I see that you're unbonded, but did you spend it with a partner?" She spoke slowly, "It's very important that you answer this one truthfully. You do not need to say who."

"Yes," He muttered, a part of his brain already suspecting what she was going to say.

"Mister Osborn, I'd say there's a chance that this is a false alarm, so I wish for you to take this test for me." Alexandra held up a small device. "Its just to test your scent. It can detect if what most of us can smell on you, and tell if it's true. It checks the chemicals in your scent."

Harry shrugged. "Alright." What was she even checking?

The woman stood up and walked over to him. "I only need to hold it up to your gland for one moment." She pressed it against his gland, and they waited for the machine to give them their answer. It beeped and she nodded. She returned to the other side of the couch.

"So?" He tested, tapping his foot against the ground.

Alexandra hummed, "Well, now I know for sure that it wasn't a false alarm."

"What was?"

"I need you to come to the omega clinic I work at-" She handed him a card with an address plastered on it- "Within the next few weeks for a check-up. I promise I won't tell anyone of this."

"Tell anyone what?" Harry asked, standing.

"Mr. Osborn, you're pregnant."

"That can't be, it has to be the curse-"

"The test says otherwise. I have to go now, I have a few clients I need to take care of now." Alexandra walked to the door. "I wish you luck."

Harry sat there dumbfounded. That was not what he expected. Maybe Felicia could help him, this couldn't be true.

* * *

"I've looked over everything, Mr. Osborn. There's nothing about false pregnancies. The curse doesn't manipulate your gland." Felicia stood in front of his desk.

"There has to be!" He growled, swiping through all the research on the Curse. Every side effect, every problem.

"Sir, the only thing I found was that the curse will kill the pup."

His mind immediately started shouting at him, all kinds of save it, keep it, the pup, pup, pup- "How do we-"

"My only suggestion would be to get the cure out faster."

"That's not possible, we're nowhere close-" His eyes caught on a nearby newspaper. "Can I see what the spiders would have done for us?"

"Mr. Osborn?"

"Are there any other 'powers,' persay, that the spider venom would have give to us? Other than the healing." Harry tried, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Well, from what I remember from the reports, the venom would give super strength, the ability to climb walls, and the healing. I don't know if there was much else." Felicia spoke, looking to the newspaper. "Are we thinking here?"

He grabbed the newspaper, looking at the main page. "Spiderman has these powers... Maybe his blood would suffice."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't know about the spider courting him. But he hadn't seen him since his heat. And there was no way of even catching him now. If only... He glanced back at the newspaper to see that none other than _Peter Parker_ had taken it. "I have a lead. A chance."

"And that is?"

"Call Peter Parker back in."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry if theyre ooc at all, i tried my best lol  
2\. if you enjoyed, pls kudos, and maybe comment :)


End file.
